


Cream Filling

by ill_pillpopper



Category: The Banana Splits Movie (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Caught, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_pillpopper/pseuds/ill_pillpopper
Summary: A blonde Twinkie gets his cream filling.
Relationships: Stevie/Drooper
Kudos: 18





	Cream Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Author loses his mind and decides to rewrite most of his fics.

Stevie walked off the stage. He could still hear the cheers of the crowd as he sauntered down the long corridor. He ran a hand over his tired face, he was so done with this job. He couldn't wait to just drown his sorrows in whiskey.

Stevie opened the door to his 'dressing room', immediately running to his vanity, he grabbed the glass bottle that was sat upon it. He poured himself a glass, and drank himself into a hazey stoupor.

He set down the glass onto the coffee table, and sat back against the couch cushions, mind drifting through his past memories. He didn't pay mind to any of them, until a particular one came up...

That night. That night Drooper, his robotic lion co-star, had fucked him. 

Stevie remembers it vividly. The headache, the struggling, that silicone cock...

Things had been a bit awkward for him after that night, unable to look at his co-star the same way.

He overlooked the memory, feeling himself slowly grow hard. He bit his lip, pulling his suit pants down around his thighs.

There, his small cock stood at attention, pre-cum glistening on the head. It throbbed, begging to be touched. He began to jerk himself off, fantasizing of that night, imagining himself being repeatedly filled by the lion's cock.

Stevie continued jacking off for a minute, then stalled any movement. He needed Drooper. He needed to be filled with his semen, he needed his ass split open. 

He shimmied his pants back up, then stood. He drunkingly stumbled out into the hall, cock straining against his pants.

He managed to make it to Karl's workshop, wobbling to the doorway. He scanned the room, wondering if any of the animatronics were there, and oddly enough they weren't. Not even Karl was inside. 

He walked inside, stopping in the middle of the room. He placed his hands onto his hips, cocking his head to the side.

* * *

Drooper padded down the hallway, making his way to Karl's workshop. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Stevie heading inside. Strange, his co-star never dared go into the workshop.

He quietly stalked to the doorway, peaking his head around the corner. He saw the man standing in the middle of the room, gazing around.

"Drooper?" Stevie called out, worry on his face.

The lion perked up at his name. He was confused to why Stevie wanted to see him. Then, he looked at Stevie's ass...

* * *

Stevie heard a mechanical sound run towards him. He then felt himself be swept off of his feet, and his body roughly shoved against a wall. 

He was flipped around, and looked to see the face of Drooper, just the animatronic lion he wanted to see.

"Oh, there you are!" Stevie giggled, it was obvious to Drooper the man was drunk.

Drooper grabbed ahold of the drunk man's hands, and held them above his head, pinned against the wall.

Stevie struggled, feeling uncomfortable with his hard-on continuously pressing against his pants. He felt something poking against his thigh, and looked down to see Drooper's long, fat, silicone dick.

He licked his lips, already drooling, and stared up at Drooper "C-can I...help you with that?" 

Drooper waited for a second, thinking, then he let go of his co-star's hands.

Stevie dropped down to his knees, grabbing ahold of the silicone. He slowly began to jack off the lion, smiling happily.

Drooper placed a hand atop Stevie's head, petting, then grabbing ahold of the man's hair. 

Stevie took his hands off, and opened his mouth, taking in the wide tip. He suckled on it, then slowly took in more of the length.

Drooper thrusted his hips forward, causing Stevie to gag. The actor stopped for a second to calm down, then continued.

Drooper chuckled as Stevie hungrily took more of his shaft. The lion pulled his co-star farther onto his cock, pulling softly on the blonde locks.

Stevie let out a moan as the silicone tip hit the back of his throat. He grabbed ahold of Drooper's hand, squeezing it as he sucked on the animatronic's dick. He pulled back a bit, and slowly bobbed his head.

Stevie ran his tounge along the bottom side of the shaft, beginning to speed up his bobbing.He remembered his own leaking erection, and pulled his pants down around mid thigh, grasping and jerking off his small cock.

Drooper looked up at the ceiling, smiling as Stevie sucked him off. His co-star attempted to deepthroat his shaft, and surprisingly the man got a fair amount down. 

Drooper looked down when he felt Stevie moan against his dick. He noticed the man was desperately pulling on his own cock, thrusting his hips into his hand.

"No," Drooper sneered, grabbing ahold of Stevie's arms, making the man whine "You need to wait for that!"

Stevie needed to be filled by the lion's cock, he needed to cum. He began rubbing his tongue against the silicone shaft, bobbing as fast as he could manage.

Drooper growled, quickly thrusting in and out of Stevie's desperate and wanting mouth. 

Drooper roared, bucking his hips down his co-star's throat, holding him in place as he spurted synthetic seed in the hot crevas. Stevie choked, relishing in the salty taste as his mouth was over filled.

The lion let go of Stevie's arms, and slowly pulled out of the man's mouth. He gazed down at the flushed face of his co-star, the actor's plump lips were parted, sucking in short breaths, and cum was dripping down his chin.

Stevie wiped off his face, licking up the excess semen off of his hand. He stared up at the lion, smiling drunkenly.

Drooper laughed, and pulled Stevie up. He turned the man around, and pushed him against the wall once again.

He removed Stevie's jacket, bowtie, and shirt. He then pulled down the man's pants and boxers the rest of the way, to which Stevie stepped out of them, kicking them aside, his shoes already being removed.

Stevie was left fully exposed to any prying eyes. Drooper admired the man's body for a moment, then focused his attention to what he wanted in the first place.

He spread open Stevie's cheeks, revealing the tight ring of muscle. 

He poked the head of his dick at Stevie's hole, spreading around excess cum, making sure he coated Stevie's hole thoroughly.

Drooper pulled back, lining the tip up with the tight muscle. Stevie braced himself, biting his bottom lip.

Drooper pushed in, being careful. He took his time, cherishing every small squeak and moan Stevie made.

* * *

It was a good 10 minutes until Drooper was close to being fully inside. He took another few minutes, to let Stevie adjust to the probe inside of him.

"Are you ok?" The lion asked, hands on the man's thin hips.

Stevie adjusted himself, and then nodded, pushing against Drooper. 

The robot pulled back, then pushed back in, slowly. He continued the slow rythm, until he felt Stevie bottom out.

Drooper pulled completely out, and flipped Stevie over picking the man up, and pushed his back against the concrete wall. 

Stevie wrapped his legs around the lion, holding onto the animatronic for dear life. Drooper slid back in, making the man moan loudly.

Drooper began to thrust, picking up speed as he went. Stevie tried to stay quiet, but preceded to fail.

"M-more!" He pleaded with the lion.

Drooper complied, going faster, until he was slamming in and out of the man.

Stevie let out a chorus of moans, trying to muffle his noises by shoving his face into Drooper's chest.

* * *

Paige walked down the long corridor.

She had checked Stevie's dressing room, and he wasn't there. She had checked the stage, Andy's office, the break room, and he was no where to be found. 

She was on her way to ask Karl if he saw the actor, being one of the few people left in the building. She stopped when she picked up odd noises coming from the workshop upahead. 

She brushed them off, and pressed on. Karl was always doing something weird in the shop. 

She stopped in the doorway, and almost dropped her clipboard at the sight infront of her.

There, she witnessed the animatronic lion, Drooper, currently fucking Stevie, the actor she needed.

The man's clothes layed astrew on the ground, and he was moaning, as Drooper slammed in and out of him.

"D-drooper, deeper- ahhhhh!" He yelled, as Drooper pounded his ass.

Paige turned and almost ran down the hall.

She decided Stevie was currently busy.

* * *

Drooper was so close, and he needed to make this moment last.

He slowed his thrust, almost pulling out entirely. Stevie whined loudly, and Drooper teased Stevie's hole with the head of his cock, circling the ring.

He then slammed back inside, thrusting hard and fast. Stevie moaned, pushing his hips down in an attempt to meet Drooper's thrusts. 

When Drooper was seconds away from orgasm, he pulled out again, teasing Stevie's hole. His co-star pleading under his breath.

Drooper slammed in again, making Stevie almost scream in pleasure.

Drooper continued the action of teasing the man's hole, before pounding away for awhile.

Drooper pulled out again, and began his action of teasing. 

"Please..." Stevie whispered.

Drooper stopped his teasing. "Yes?" He questioned.

"P-please cum inside me!" Stevie begged.

Drooper smiled, lining himself up with Stevie's hole, and slammed himself in. Stevie yelped, digging his fingers into the lion's shoulders.

The lion pounded away, feeling himself close.

Drooper roared, and Stevie screamed, as the animatronic came inside the man, hard.

Stevie whimpered and panted, glancing down at his stomach, watching as he was filled, his belly stretching to hold all of the cum.

"I-I love you..." Stevie mumbled, face completely red.

"I love you too!" Drooper happily declared.

Stevie looked down, his limbs going limp.

"I-I can't...walk." the actor whispered, staring up at the lion, wearing a weary smile.

Drooper chuckled, softly petting Stevie's hair, and carried the man over to a table, setting him on it.

* * *

After Drooper cleaned up Stevie, and dressed the man, the lion carried the actor to his dressing room.

He layed Stevie on the couch, the man almost immediately passed out, as Drooper rubbed small circles into his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Help, yes help.


End file.
